ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu (Tv Series)
Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu is a CGI animated lego tv series based off 4 later 5 and later 6 Ninja as they battle evil forces and protect their homeland Ninjago from the evil warlords who want to destroy it. The series currently has 11 seasons and is the longest running still airing show on Cartoon Network. It has a toy line of lego sets to back it up and is based of the 90's lego Ninja theme. Seasons While the series has no protagonist the main character of the series is the character who is the main focus of that season such as (Season 0: Pilot, Kai, Season 1: Rise of the Snakes, All four Ninja, Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja, Lloyd, Season 3: Rebooted, Zane, Season 4: Tournament of Elements, Kai, Season 5: Possession, Nya, Season 6: Skybound, Jay, Day of the Departed, Cole, Season 7: Hands of Time, Kai and Nya, Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd, Season 9: Hunted, Wu and all six Ninja, Season 10: March of The Oni, all eight main characters and Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, Kai, Zane and Lloyd. Season 0: Pilot The pilot season has either 2 or 4 episodes depending on the way you look at it it is the introduction into the Ninjago universe, Kai was the focus Ninja and Lord Garmadon was the main antagonist and the Skulkin are the villainous faction. The Pilot serves as Phase 1 of the Ninjago universe. Mini-Movies The Mini-movies are little 4-6 minutes shorts designed to explain events in-between seasons 0 and 1, they have no villainous faction or main antagonist and the four Ninja are the main characters. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes This season is classified as the first season despite the Pilot episodes and consists of thirteen episodes, the original four Ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane) are the focus Ninja, Pythor was the main antagonist and the Serpentine were the villainous faction. It is the first part of the Final Battle Arc Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja This is the second season also designed to be the last as the series worked up to The Final Battle, Lloyd is the focus Ninja, Garmadon serves as the main antagonist until epsiode 20 when the Overlord took over and the Serpentine where the villainous faction until episode 21 where the Stone Army took over. It is the second and final part of the Final Battle Arc Season 3: Rebooted This the third season and the beginning of the Cursed Realm Trilogy, Zane was the focus Ninja and the Digital Overlord was the main antagonist, the Nindroids where the villainous faction. It consisted of 8 episodes rather than the traditional 13. Season 4: Tournament of Elements This is the second part of the seasons Cursed Realm Trilogy, Kai was the focus Ninja, Chen served as the main antagonist and the Anacondrai cultists where the villainous faction, it consisted of 10 episodes rather than 8 or 13 like the previous seasons. Season 5: Possession This is the third and final part of the Cursed Realm Trilogy, Nya was the focus Ninja, Morro and the Preeminent were the main antagonists, the ghosts served as the villainous faction, like the previous season it also consisted of 10 episodes. Season 6: Skybound This is the first part to the Sky Pirate DualitySky Pirate Trilogy between Season 6 and the Dark Island Trilogy, Jay is the focus Ninja, Nadakhan serves as the main antagonist and the Sky Pirates are the villainous faction. It also consisted of 10 episodes. The Dark Island Trilogy This is the second and final part to the Sky Pirate Duality, Wu is the focus character, Clouse serves as the main villain and the Shadow Army and Sky Pirates serve as the main antagonists. It is a three part graphic novel season. Day of the Departed This is the first part to the Time Duality, Cole is the focus Ninja, Yang serves as the main antagonist and the past villains and Yang's Students serve as the villainous faction. It is a 42 minute tv special. Season 7: Hands of Time This is the second and final part to the Time Duality, Kai and Nya serve as the focus Ninja, Acronix and Krux serve as the main antagonists and the Vermillion serve as the villainous faction. It is a normal 10 episode season. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon This is the first part in the Oni and Dragon Trilogy, Lloyd is the focus Ninja, while Garmadon is the mascot, Harumi serves as the main antagonist and the Sons of GarmadonSon's of Garmadon are the villainous faction. It consists of 10 episodes. Season 9: Hunted This is the second part in the Oni and Dragon Trilogy, Wu and the Six Ninja serve as the main characters, Garmadon and Iron Baron serve as the main antagonists, the Sons of Garmadon and Dragon Hunters serve as the villainous faction. This season consisted of 10 episodes. Tales from the Monastery of SpinjitzuTales From the Monastery of Spinjitzu These mini-movies go with the Ninjago Legacy lego sets and are little six minute shorts, the six Ninja are the focus and their is no main antagonist of villainous faction. Season 10: March of the Oni This is the third and final part in the Oni and Dragon Trilogy, All eight main characters are the focus, The Omega serves as the main antagonist and the Oni serve as the villainous faction. It consisted of 4 episodes making it the shortest season ever. This 'season' serves as a conclusion for Phase 1 of Ninjago. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu This is the first and only part of the The Fire and Ice Duality and the first instalment into Phase 2. Kai, Zane and Lloyd where the focus characters and despite the episode run time dropping to 11 minutes rather than 22, it is the longest season with 30 episodes spanning over 330 minutes. Aspheera was the antagonist for the Fire Chapter and Vex for the Ice Chapter. Prime Empire Shorts These shorts are yet to be fully released as only the first short, Let's Dance has been released, they are a part of the Season 12 duality and take place between the eleventh and twelfth seasons. Season 12: Prime Empire This is the second and final part of the unknown second duality of Phase 2, it will air sometime after the Prime Empire Shorts in 2020. Jay is the mascot character for the sets, however if he is the focus Ninja is unknown. Emperor UnagamiEmperor Ugnami is the main antagonist of the season. Unagami's Army and the Rat Pack are the seasons main antagonists. Not much else is known about it (at this time) Setting Ninjago is based in the realm of Ninjago Island predominately somewhere in Asia although the main setting is usually Ninjago City other places like Jamanakai Village and Ignacia have been visited. Ninjago is one of the Sixteen Realms and is the main setting for the show, although the main setting for the show '''Chima '''was shortly visited in Season 5. * In Season 4 and 5, The Cursed Realm was visited. * In Season 6, Djinjago was briefly visited before it's destruction * In Season 7 the temporal vortex was visited in the last episode * In Season 9 one of the main settings was the Realm of Oni and Dragons * In Season 11 The Ice Chapter, the Never-Realm was the primary location. * In Season 12 the Ninja travel into the Prime Empire game. Main Character The main character of Ninjago is the Ninja who is the seasons focus as the season revolves around a story arc with them as the main Ninja.